


Semi's Lullaby

by edensgarden



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Canon Universe, College, Gen, Lullabies, M/M, Male Friendship, Nightmares, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensgarden/pseuds/edensgarden
Summary: When the heart-wrenching nightmares plague Satori once again, he finds himself craving the soothing voice of his best friend Semi.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Semi's Lullaby

_Knock knock._

The sound of knuckles hitting clear windows filled the silent night. Scarlet hair shimmered beneath the moonlight, illuminated eyes blown wide in fear and panic.

An almost inaudible whisper broke through, “Hey… you still up?”

A few more persistent knocks caused a shadow to move behind the panes of the apartment across from him, a slouching figure drawing nearer. With a _click_ the window opened to reveal messy ash-blond hair and half-lidded earth-colored eyes.

“Mh.. Sato? Do ya even know what time it is?” Semi slurred, rubbing at his eyes to keep the blinding light of the moon at bay.

The two best friends lived in neighboring buildings, the windows of their respective bedrooms right across from each other at only an arm’s length away.

“Hehe sorry…” Tendō scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle, trying to swallow down the pang of guilt in his stomach at having awoken the other yet again.

His tense shoulders and erratic eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Semi, who sobered up the instant he took notice of dried tears staining his cheeks.

“Can’t sleep?”

Tendō gulped, his throat constricted and heavy with unspoken words. Unable to give voice to his feelings, he was hit with a wave of shame – he wasn’t supposed to be this anxious, this tense.

It has been years. He was supposed to have gotten over it.

“Nightmares again?” Semi asked knowingly, his voice laced with a shade of tenderness that was only reserved for him.

He nodded tentatively, his hands gripping the windowsill tighter. His fingers as white as the stars above them, he lifted his crimson gaze to stare into the pools of calmness that radiated from Semi.

The other waited patiently, resting his chin in his palm as he gazed at his best friend bathed in the beautiful glow of the full moon. Just as he was about to open his lips again, the husky voice of Tendō broke through their silence weakly.

“Whenever I close my eyes they appear again… It’s as if… As if I can’t get rid of them, no matter where I go.” His voice faltered mid-way, his hands shaking as if he relived the vivid memories of his gut-wrenching nightmares.

_Mocking laughter, tantalizing smiles, harsh words that transformed into bullets and dove straight into his heart, scarlet spraying out of his tiny body and onto the school yard._

_Wide and fearful eyes of faceless people laying below him on the court on the other side of the net, their expressions morphing into one of disgust and horror._

_Whispered conversations in locker rooms when he wasn’t present._

_Hands, so many hands he lost count, grabbing at him from every angle, sharp nails digging into his skin painfully as nothing but silent cries would claw its way up from the bottom of his burning throat._

_Their fingers would point accusingly at him, their small minds incapable of appreciating the talent he was bestowed with._

_The ground in front of him splitting in half, leaving him behind, far away from everyone else – bruised, bloody, broken._

_Alone._

His breath stuttered when cold fingers traced across his cheeks, a calloused thumb wiping a stray tear he wasn’t aware he had shed. He opened his eyes in surprise, his gaze locked with the blond in front of him.

_Kind. Compassionate. Patient._

These weren’t usually words that were associated with Semi Eita, but when it came to his best friend, he was nothing less than.

“How about a lullaby?” He asked when he pulled his hand back to stifle a yawn, a tired tear brimming the edge of his eyes.

Semi, who had already figured that this was the reason he was woken up in the middle of the night, left his window wide open and settled back on his bed that was just beside his window without waiting for an answer. He turned to his side, the night sky between the two neighboring buildings vivid in his field of vision.

The horizon seemed especially clear tonight with bright stars scattered across like flecks of paint, a messy pathway connecting to the moon hanging comfortably in the center. His chest started buzzing as he closed his eyes and let his vocal cords do the talking.

A soft tune swirled from his lips like mist, spreading through his bedroom and out into the world, a warm fuzzy blanket draping around Tendō’s cold body. Crimson eyes were fixed on earthy ones, an unspoken whisper of a promise that set his heart at ease.

As Semi’s deep and melodic voice brimmed around them soothingly, Tendō also leaned back on his bed, one hand tucked under his mop of red hair as he gazed at his ceiling. He let the song enter his room like a holy deity, holding his breath in awe when he felt the familiar flip of his stomach whenever the latter sang for him.

The blood in his veins seemed to simmer at the featherlike strokes of Semi’s humming, his ears twitching in delight when a whistle was added to the tune. His eyelids felt heavier with each passing minute, his erratic breathing slowing and turning even.

He turned sideways, half-lidded eyes traveling around the little bit of Semi’s familiar bedroom that was visible. It was as if tiny fairies danced around in joy, their glittery wings fluttering in the moonlight. His voice was simply magical, enchanting even the worst of Tendō’s thoughts.

The melodious tune settled inside his chest, bounced around his heart and resonated against his expanding ribcage. It separated and flowed into his veins deliciously, calming his nerves and tense muscles to lull him back to sleep.

The faceless monsters haunting him at night started shrinking under the light that was Semi’s harp-like voice. The latter continued to admire the watercolor painting that lay sprawled ahead of him, a mix of blues and silver with a hint of purple splashed across the horizon.

Dozens of twinkling stars lit up the sky as if carefully placed by the god of night itself, no doubt a beautiful scenery that would put even the most prized art possession to shame. His lips curled into a small, appreciative smile.

Tendō shifted so he could share the same view as his best friend, melting into the bed with a relieved sigh when he felt himself losing the fight against sleep. He was tempted to close his eyes and drift off to what would inevitably be a deep slumber.

With a voice as small as a daisy, he sleepily mumbled, “Thank you, Semi-Semi…”

The soft protective barrier of Semi’s mythical humming surrounded him warmly, another soft yet firm promise filling his spirit with joy and gratitude.

They closed their eyes while the gentle song continued to swirl around them, sending Tendō for what would be the millionth time to a peaceful rest.

 _‘It’s the least I can do…’_ Semi thought critically, trying to shift his focus on helping his friend through his trauma and fears in a way which had proven effective countless times.

And as the stars shifted and danced beneath the moonlight, Semi continued to tirelessly sing for his best friend.

Until the day in which the word nightmare would only be that.

A word.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this, I'd be happy to hear about your thoughts in the comments! 💜


End file.
